Problem: Michael buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$21$ before tax. The sales tax is $14\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${14\%} \times {$21} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $14\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{14}{100}$ which is also equal to $14 \div 100$ $14 \div 100 = 0.14$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.14} \times {$21} = {$2.94}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$2.94} + {$21.00} = $23.94$ Michael needs to pay $$23.94.$